In the field of pharmacognosy and phytochemistry, there is an ongoing effort to find new sources for compounds that are new, or for compounds that are known to possess biological activity useful to mankind having variety of applications in diversified areas. Substantial work is undertaken to find new sources for compounds active against chronic diseases, for applications in areas such as nutrition, agriculture, well being or those affect or enhance lifestyle. With this objective the inventors have studied the isolates from Anisochilus verticillatus. 
Anisochilus is an Asian genus of herbs and shrubs. The genus contains 16 species and is chiefly distributed in India, Sri Lanka, Himalaya, Burma, south China, Thailand and Indo-China with 14 species in India. Eight species are endemic to Deccan peninsula. Anisochilus is represented by three species in Maharashtra viz. A. carnosus, A. verticillatus and A. eriocephalus. 
Little research work has been done on this genus. However, no work has been reported on two species A. verticillatus and A. eriocephalus. 
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,659 relates to pharmacological effective substance (terpenoid) of Formula-I isolated from the dried roots of plants belonging to genera Plectranthus, Coleus, Anisochilus, Lavandula and Leonitis of Labiate/Lamiacae Family, for the treatment of cardiac and circulatory diseases.
An article titled “Bioactive diterpenes from the aerial parts of Anisochilus harmandii” by Lekphrom R. in Planta Med. 2010 May; 76(7):726-8. discloses two new diterpenes, 4-triptobenzene L and 12-O-deacetyl-6-O-acetyl-19-acetyloxycoleon as well as eight known diterpenes which are isolated from the aerial parts of Anisochilus hamandii (Lamiaceae).
In accordance with the above objective, a wide range of plant extracts were screened for their inhibitory potential against the tuberculosis. The extracts of Anisochilus verticillatus unexpectedly showed potent anti-tubercular property among the extracts screened. Also, the extracts showed anticancer properties that are at par with the known anti-cancer drug, paclitaxel.